


holes in your head

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Magical) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: It's a question, really, of when.





	holes in your head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higuchimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/gifts).



> A prize fic drabble for Higuchi.

Dueling has died out but love has not. Small notes left through thousands of years, hundreds of bodies, thousands of feelings and Yubel always ends up here.

Haou-sama doesn't, really, in the same way. But that time will come and when it does the Gentle Darkness will ensnare all of those who suffered at the touch of the Light of Destruction. It would come.

It would come it would come it would come and then the promise would be kept-

If it wasn't they would fall, they would fade, the terrible things would begin and the Light would return anew.

_It already had, it already had, it already was-_

But when would it rise?

They were the puppet they had no such answers.


End file.
